


What, a hot date?

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey is high as shit and it is Ian's birthday. They have an earnest conversation which Carl listens to as he learns Ian is gay. Ian is confronted the next morning as Carl reveals he has a secret boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey was high as fuck, to put it plainly. Terry was back home so he had basically spent the night roaming the streets and making his way through the stash he should have been saving for Ian.

It had nearly turned Ian's birthday and Mickey knew it was lame but he waited till it was midnight before he wandered over to the Gallagher backyard. 

He looked up at the window where Ian, Lip and Carl slept. Mickey didn't care about the romantic connotations god damn it, he wanted to be - as Ian would annoying label - 'cute.'

The dark haired man scooped up some rocks and started to haphazardly throw them at the window till he began to make a tapping pattern. He knew the redhead would have his phone turned off so he hoped this would wake his boyfriend up and not his asshole brothers.

Carl groaned first at the disturbing noise as he was the lightest sleeper. He waited for it to stop but it was to no avail. He was still half asleep when he blearily sensed Ian was startled awake and stumbled over to the window.

Ian shoved open the window and felt the cool breeze against his sweaty skin as he blinked and looked down at Mickey. The redhead propped his shoulders on the window sill. It wasn't quite a whisper as he greeted the other boy with a grin, 'hi.' Mickey matched his expression before replying, 'hey.' Ian laughed giddily at his lover, all traces of sleepiness long since gone as he fondly pointed out, 'you're high as fuck, man.' Mickey smirked as he assured, 'yeah, I fucking know.'

Carl figured he must have been still out of it be dreaming because why the fuck were Ian and Mickey Milkovich having a friendly chat in the middle of the goddamn night? Trust Ian to make friends with the thug though, Carl thought. He had always thought Mickey was cool but in an intimidating 'don't you dare look at him because he will smash your teeth in without a second thought' kind of way. Ian was his strong big brother who wasn't scared of anyone so Carl decided maybe he didn't feel the same way. 

Mickey questioned, 'fuckers all asleep?' Ian nodded, smiling and unaware of the creeping Carl. So what? The kid was curious.

The two boys just beamed at each other again and Carl frowned and didn't know why they looked in love. Did Ian love boys? No way could Mickey, his dad was Terry. Carl had only heard stories of the neighbourhood's most homophobic jackass but they made him shiver.

Mickey offered a light, 'happy birthday, asshole.' Carl watched his brother's face light up in the darkness. The Gallagher boy teased back, 'not yet, Mick.' Mickey gesticulated his arms around a few times before throwing back 'actually, it's 12 now, Gallagher.' 

Carl rolled his eyes but admitted it was pretty nice seeing his brother so happy. There was a moment of comfortable silenece as the tree boys listened to the distant sounds of the L before Ian's expression turned to a shit eating grin as he considered their positions. He snorted down, 'you like a shitty fucking Juliet, Mickey. Mickey scoffed and immediately snarked, 'not that your hot enough to be Romeo, smartass.' Both chuckled and Carl realised Mickey was definitely gay. Which probably meant Ian was very gay too.

A beat passed before Mickey unsubtly pushed, 'you coming down then or what?' His motives had been clear from the start but Ian laughed and flirted, 'what, like a hot date?' Mickey's voice was tinged with a faint nervousness when he confirmed 'yeah, Ian.' 

Carl bit his lip, highly amused listening to his brother practically swoon over Mickey. Ian had never been like Lip, bringing home girls and feeling them up on the couch all the time, now he knew why. He want need to shove his tongue down a random chick's throat. He had a Mickey.

Mickey confessed boldly through the open window, 'I wanna fucking make out.' Ian leaned his body forward and asked 'what was that, babe?' The redhead was sure he would not have gotten away with his particular use of the b-word if Mickey wasn't baked. He watched as Mickey scowled but didn't make any moves to verbally reprimand. Louder and braver, he repated a more confident 'I wanna fucking make out with you, firecrotch.' 

Carl scrunched up his face at the crude nickname which was said with far too much affection for him. He hoped Ian hadn't noticed he was awake but he had nothing to worry about as all of Ian's unwavering focus was on his lover.

Ian barked a laugh as he shuffled from foot to the other and admitted, 'heard you the first time,' Mickey flipped him off when he realised he had been played.' 

Ignoring him, Ian offered 'want me to bring more weed? I'm guessing you finished it all.' Mickey bit his lip guiltily. It was good shit he stole of Iggy for Ian and he was so bored (no, not anxious for his date offer to his boyfriend - fuck you) he accidentally on purprosed made his way through the all of it.

Mickey ordered, 'bring Lip's. Best get the premo shit for the birthday boy, right?' Ian had the lop sided, sappy beam on his face that Carl had seen less of over the years. He was happy Mickey could make Ian's face contort in that stupid way.

Ian hummed, amused and whispered, 'okay, Mickey.' Carl squeezed his eyes shut as Ian heaved himself off the windowm and rummaged around their shared room for his shoes and Lip's stash. He quietly checked both his brothers were asleep and gave Carl a prolonged forehead kiss, then he slipped away.

Carl waited till he was sure Ian had left before he wiped off his slobber. He wasn't fucking Liam needing smooches of Ian like a kid, he thought grumpily despite being Ian must have been really excited which made him excited for him too. Anyway, it was pretty cool for his brother's boyfriend was the most ghetto's most badass thug.


	2. Boy Troubles

After Ian spent one of his favourite night ever with Mickey, he attempted to sneak back into his house through the backdoor of the kitchen.

This was clearly a mistake as obviously his family would be waiting for him as it was still his birthday, even though he had already had a full 12 hours of celebrations.

Fiona watched as Ian cringed at his siblings with his coat slung over his shoulder, defiantly someone else's smaller top on, stinking of sex and a quite impressive array of hickeys. Lip scoffed at Ian's sex hair and smirked at how dumb his brother was thinking no one would notice him coming home.

Debbie was the first to exclaim a warm, 'happy birthday!' Ian simply smiled kindly, internally stressed at what was guaranteed to happen. Fiona couldn't help being nosy and simultaneously confirming her brother's worst fears as she inquired, 'good night? Who were you with?' Ian grabbed a piece of toast and gobbled a large piece, sticking out his cheeks, crumbs spraying and then shrugging apologetically that he couldn't currently answer.

Carl was now for sure certain last night's weird visit had happened as the state of Ian proved him and Mickey Milkovich had done more than the promised make out session. 

Carl couldn't help himself, the delicious feeling of a juicy secret caused him to implusively blurt out, 'Ian has a secret boyfriend!' Just as Ian swallowed his overfilled mouth of toast. Ian gasped and his eyes were comically as he shouted loudly, 'what the fuck, Carl?' He has specifically not come out to his younger siblings yet. Debbie flittered her gaxe between them curiously, 'you're gay?' 

Ian groaned. It was too early for this shit. He had been up all night. He was thankful when Fiona noticed and stepped in, answering, 'yeah he is, Debs.'

Ian was too distracted to throw Fiona a gracious glance as he glared with narrow eyes at his little brother who hastily promised, 'I'm not going to say anything, relax.' Lip raised his eyebrows as he was sure the only person Ian had been fucking recently was Mickey and Ian had explicitly told they weren't boyfriends.

Fiona watched intently as Ian warily sighed, 'you know who he is?' Carl nodded and explained, 'heard you talking last night. I know his dad is an asshole who would hate it, I won't tell.' Ian appreciated this greatly and the relief was imminent in his tone when he mumbled, 'thanks.' Carl felt a sense importance with his newfound secret even though he suspected Lip was probably in on it to. He commented casually, 'he sounds nice.' Fiona and Debbie shared a knowing look as their ginger brother's face lit up and he rambled lovingly, 'he was really stoned. Dumbass usually tries to avoid being sweet but that was my birthday present so...' 

Ian felt a wave of happiness wash over him, talking about Mickey with his family. Only Lip, Frank and Fiona previously were aware of his sexuality. Now he was discussing his boyfriend with Carl over birthday breakfast, which was scarily not something he felt uncomfortable with all. 

Debbie interrupted, 'can we meet him sometimes?' Ian deflated momentarily and shook his head sadly. 'Probably not, Debs. His dad's a serious fag bashed around here. Would kill his own kid, can't risk coming out. Too dangerous living here to do that shit.' Fiona frowned but understood. She was regularly worried about Ian as the South side was unforgiving towards gay men. 'You'll stay safe, right?' Ian yawned, 'yeah, don't worry. I got it.' 

Fiona spared a look at Lip as he was strangely absent during their conversation. She spoke seriously, 'make sure he doesn't hurt Ian.' Ian groaned, clearly embarrassed as Lip rolled his eyes and lied, 'I got it,' even though he really hadn't as Mickey could probably kill him with his bare hands, not that Fiona needed to know that. 

Fiona turned to Carl excitedly. It was the first time she had heard of his romantic life and she demanded to know, 'so... what are they like together?' Ian was bright red so Carl sniggered, 'Ian looked all happy. They kept talking about making out and Romeo and Juliet. It was gross.' Ian wiggled his eyebrows, 'why didn't you go back to sleep then, dickface?' Carl stared at him and argued, 'I couldn't with all your fucking giggling. You sounded like Debbie when she tries to talk to boys.' 

Ian gasped, overdramatic as Fiona muttered an automatic, 'language.' Debbie immediately defended her honour, 'I'm really at flirting with boys, thank you!' Ian smiled weakly and joked, 'probably not as good as me, Debs.' Debbie cocked her head in challange, 'well how many boyfriends have you had?' Ian scratched his head as who the fuck counted? Ian dismissed, 'erm, that doesn't matter. I got a hot one right now. Anyway, you haven't even fucked a guy yet, so I'm already ahead of you' he added cockily. Fiona rolled her eyes at their bickering, 'don't encourage her.' 

Debbie spoke excitedly, 'wait. Can you give me boy advice then?' Ian groaned, 'my god, you sound like Mandy. Can talk to Fiona, I ain't the only person who here who likes co-boys.' He coughed weakly and apologetically for what he almost said. Debbie nodded thoughfully before musing aloud, 'Fiona can't even get a boyfriend so you have to help me if I get a boyfriend who's an ass to me.' Ian looked amused, as he concluded 'fine. We can share stupid boy troubles, okay?'


End file.
